The Anniversary Cruise
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory books a 12 night 13 day Cruise for Lorelai and Luke's anniversary through The Mediterranean Sea and goes along with them. 'yes I really did this awesomly amazing cruise best trip of my life'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

one day at Rory's new apartment in Woodbridge 25 year old Rory has just gotten showered and dressed and there is a knock on her door so she goes over and answer's it.

''hey Lane come on in.'' Rory says

''thanks wow you've done alot to this place it looks good.'' Lane says

''thanks'' Rory says

''come on we should probably get started on trying to look at tour's we should do on this tour that mom and Luke would like to do.'' Rory tells her

''okay sounds great.'' Lane says and follows her over to the couch

they sit down together and Rory turns her laptop on and goes to the Royal Caribbean Cruise Line Website and click on the cruise she is looking at them going on.

''so which cruise are you looking at

''um Royal Caribbean the boat is called The Brilliance of the sea's and it goes out of Barcelona spain here look at all the places it stops at port's at.

Barcelona, Spain

Villefranche (Nice), France and Monte Carlo Monaco

Livorno (Florence/Pisa), Italy

Civitavecchia (Rome), Italy

Kusadasi (Ephesus), Turkey

Mykenosis/Delos,Greece

Santorini, Greece

Piraeus (Athens), Greece

Naples, Capri, Italy

back to Barcelona, Spain it's a full 12 night's and 13 days.'' Rory tells her

''wow sound's like an amazing trip a trip of a life time!'' Lane says

''yea it is it really is going to be.'' Rory tells her

''that is so nice that you are doing this for them.'' Lane tells her

''yea they deserve it.'' Rory tells her

''yes they do!'' Lane says and hugs her

Rory hugs her back.

''make sure to write me everyday and I want tons if picture's!'' Lane tells her

''of course I'm going to make sure I bring a composition book to write out everything for you.'' Rory tells her

''great!'' Lane says

''yea I'm really looking forward to this vacation and to get out of Connecticut.'' Rory tells her

''but havn't you already been to europe?'' Lane asks her

''yes but not these places.'' Rory tells her

''oh okay.'' Lane says

''and um what money are you using to pay for all of this?'' Lane questions her

''oh my uh inheritance money from my great grandmother that I can now use since I'm 25.'' Rory tells her

''and you grandparent's know about and know that your doing this?'' Lane asks her

''well no not yet but if they do find out about this I uh really don't care because this is my thing that will make Mom,Luke, and I all happy.'' Rory tells her 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''so what are you going to do at all the port's

''well this one in Villefranche''Nice France'' looks interesting listen to this.'' Rory tells her

''See the Rock of Monaco, and travel on foot through the Old Quarter. Explore the vaulted passageways and beautiful fa ade of Monaco's Prince's Palace and the Palace Square. Visit the 19th-century Monaco Cathedral, final resting place of the Princess of Monaco, Grace Kelly. Stop at Place du Casino in Monte Carlo to explore this renowned landmark. Go shopping in Old Town in Nice, where you'll find interesting shops and charming sidewalk caf s. Drive down the Boulevard de la Croisette in Cannes, famous for its exclusive hotels and designer boutiques.'' Rory tells her

''that's day 2 since day 1 is considered getting on the boat in Barcelona.'' Rory tells her

''wow sounds amazing your going get to a real palace.'' Lane says excitedly

''yea.'' Rory says

''okay what's day 3?'' Lane asks her

''um day 3 is going to be uh Florence Italy I think I like uh this excursion called a taste of Florence listen to this one.'' Rory tells her

Upon arrival in Florence, begin 2.5-hr guided walking tour. See Piazza del Duomo in Florence. Next stop is Piazza della Signoria, largest square to see copy of Michelangelo's David & Loggia dei Lanzi. Stop in Santa Croce Square to see church, known as Italy's Westminster Abbey.'' Rory tells her

''okay day 4?'' Lane asks her

''day 4 is Rome Italy.'' Rory tells her

''okay which tour?'' Lane asks her

''uh um what about ''best of Rome it consist's of.'' Rory says

Begin with 90-min drive to Vatican City. Visit St. Peter's Basilica, Vatican Museum & Sistine Chapel. Leaving Vatican City, lunch served. After lunch, visit Trevi Fountain where time is allocated at leisure for photos. Rejoin coach for drive through Rome. Places of interest seen may include Borghese Park, Janiculum Hill, Castle Sant'Angelo & Circus Maximus. Pass monument to Victor Emmanuel, Capitol Hill & Roman Forum. View interior of Colosseum.'' Rory tells her

''wow sound's like a very busy day.'' Lane says

''yea it's going to be alot of walking Mom and I have been there before and we loved it it was beautiful!'' Rory tells her

''okay what's day 4?'' Lane asks her

''um day 4 is cruising and I think day 5 is cruising as well then we get to uh Kusadasi Turkey.'' Rory tells her

''Turkey? ''What tour are you going to do there?'' Lane asksher

''I don't know yet but let's take a look and see and read the description's.'' Rory tells her

''okay.'' Lane says

''Board your coach and head to the lovely town of Sirince (pronounced as she-RIN-jay), a wonderful little Aegean village of 600 inhabitants. It is located in the hills at about 1000 feet above sea level. Most of the houses in the village date from the 19th century or earlier and they were built at a time when Sirince was predominantly a Greek village. The village lies in a lovely bowl of hills surrounded by peach orchards, vineyards and olive groves. The higher hills are covered with pine forest. Nearly all houses command a pastoral panorama extending over many miles, undisturbed by any modern development. Farming remains the principal activity. Villagers make wine and olive oil. Some of the best quality peaches and apricots from throughout the Mediterranean are grown there. The people of this hilly village are proud of their rich history and heritage. The name of the village, Sirince, comes from the word Cirkince which means 'ugly' in Turkish. The village used to sit, deserted on the top of a mountain with very limited access and very dry weather. Today, Sirince is a famous location due to its wonderful vineyards and rich wine. The smell of the fruits and the taste of the wine are all there for you to enjoy.

''You will also visit the famous Orthodox Church of Sirince which is one of a kind. After exploring the village of Sirince with a stop in one of the wine houses for tasting the homemade fruit wines, your tour will continue with a ride to the mountains of Camlik where you will reach the village of Kirazli Koy. The name means "cherry village" and it is famous for growing fruit and its friendly residents.'' Rory tells her

''Lunch will be served in one of the villagers' house courtyard who will be happy to welcome you with real Turkish coffee and friendly conversation, regardless of language barriers. While sitting on the floor, as is the custom, you will be offered warm plates of favorite household dishes as well as fresh homemade bread. After lunch, if you wish, you can go out into the orchards and help the locals with the picking of the fruit trees. Your last stop of the day will be at the Turkish weaving arts, carpet and handicraft Village where a carpet presentation will take place.'' Rory tells her

''now that's a long day.'' Lane says

''uh yea.'' Rory says

''okay what about day 6?'' Lane asks her


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''okay what about day 7?'' Lane asks her

''um day 7 is going to be Mykenosis Town Greece and we are doing the tour of Delos which is the ancient ruins where they think it is where they think the creation of life happened

The island of Delos is isolated in the centre of the roughly circular ring of islands called the Cyclades, near Mykonos, is one of the most important mythological, historical and archaeological sites in Greece. The excavations in the island are among the most extensive in the Mediterranean.'' Rory tells her

''sounds kind of boring but okay.'' Lane says

''yea then day 9 is Santorni Greece which we will probably be tired and it;s really not that big so we will probably just get off the boat and tour on our own and just explore and make it a fun day maybe we can rent ATV'S or those moped scooter thing's for the day to ride around the island.'' Rory tells her

''sound's fun okay day 10?'' Lane asks her

''day is is Athen's Greece.'' Rory tells her

''you will drive to Athens through the suburbs where the coach will enter the city center from the southwest along Syngrou Avenue. Drive past some of the famous sites such as the Temple of Olympian Zeus, the largest Corinthian style temple in Greece, taking over 700 years to build. Hadrian's Arch separates the old and new Roman towns. Other sights to see include the National Gardens, the National Library and the Parliament Building, formerly the Royal Palace. The Panathinion Stadium, built in 1895, was the site of the first modern Olympics held in 1896.'' Rory tells her

''The tour highlight is a visit of the Acropolis to see the architectural masterpieces of the Golden Age of Greece, all built in the latter part of the 5th century BC. A winding pathway and approximately 150 steps lead to the top of the famous hill. See the Porpylea Entrance, the Erectheum, the Temple of Wingless Victory and, of course, the crowning glory of Athens, the incomparable Parthenon. Dedicated to Athena, the patron goddess of Athens, it is Greece's largest and most impressive temple.'' which Mom and I have done already but I want to bring Luke I think he would like it.'' Rory tells her

''day 11?'' Lane asks her

''uh day 11 is cruising so a day of rest by the pool.'' Rory tells her

''okay what about day 12?'' Lane asks her

''uh day 12 is Naples Italy.'' Rory tells her

''okay what tour are you gonna do?'' Lane asks her

'' drive south Mt. Vesuvius. At approx 3,000 ft, begin trek on foot over narrow paths. Once on crater's rims, skirt edge with guide. After visiting site, descend along paths to parking lot & proceed to Pompeii. Once in Pompeii, enjoy comp soft drink before entering site. Entering Pompeii by Sea Gate you are soon in the Agora, surrounded by temples, porticoes and law courts. Time permitting; stop at cameo factory to observe artisans at work enroute back to ship. Note: must walk approx 5.5 miles over varying terrain.'' Rory tells her

''wow your hiking Mt Vesuvius and the ruins of Pompeii?'' Lane asks her

''yea sounds amazing but cool I think Luke will like it.'' Rory says

''yea I guess okay what's next or day 13?'' Lane asks her

''uh a day of cruising before we get back to the port of Barcelona the next morning when we wake up.'' Rory tells her

''wow sounds like one hell of a trip.'' Lane says

''yea it's going to be I can't wait!'' Rory says excitedly

''so it's really like 13 night's?'' Lane asks her

''right.'' Rory says


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''uh did you forget day 8 in there somewhere?'' Lane asks her

''oh yea I did oops I think day 8 was a day of cruising also from Mykenosis to Santorini or something or considered Mykenosis and Delos day 7 and 8 together or something I don't know I'm too tired to figure it out.'' Rory tells her

''oh okay.'' Lane says

Rory's phone rings and she picks it up.

''Hello?'' Rory says

''Hi hun what are ya doing?'' Lorelai asks her

''hey Mom nothing just tired and Lane's here visiting me.'' Rory tells her

''oh neat tell her I said HI!'' Lorelai tells her

''Mom says hi.'' Rory tells her

''tell her I said hi back HI Lorelai!'' Lane says so she can hear her

Rory just smiles

''so what's up why are you calling?'' Rory asks her

''well I'm hungry and wanted to know if you wanted to go out to get something to eat with me? Dinner possibly?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh um well okay sure.'' Rory says

''okay meet you halfway somewhere call you when I find a restaurant.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay sounds good bye Mom.'' Rory says and hangs up

''come on.'' Rory says

''come on where?'' Lane asks her

''come on where going out we're gonna meet mom between here and Stars Hollow.'' Rory tells her

''okay.'' Lane says

Rory grabs her keys and cell.

the girls leave the apartment together.


End file.
